Darth vs Ani
by MellowLemon
Summary: Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker, both 12, and both in the hands of Luke and Leia. How will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Lemon: THis is a dream I had**_

_**Mellow: That made me laugh**_

_**Lemon: So we uploaded it in hopes you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: No own star wars**_

Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, and the droids had just gotten back from Jabba's palace on Tatooine. They docked at the Rebel Base. As soon as they arrived, one of the soldiers ran over to Luke.

"General Skywalker, Mon Mothma requests your presence at once!"

Luke nodded. "Very well. Leia, come with me."

When Luke and Leia reached Mon Mothma's office, they realized something was wrong.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

Mon Mothma looked over at Luke. "Luke, your father, Anakin Skywalker, he was Darth Vader, wasn't he."

Leia gasped as Luke went pale. "How did you-?"

"Well, while you were gone, we may have captured him and we, well, may have tested this one devise on him."

"What happened?" Luke was worried. He still had hopes his father would turn one day.

"Well, the device was programmed to separate the good and evil in a person and change their sides. The machine went into overload and was destroyed. With Darth Vader, perhaps you should see for yourself." Mon Mothma stood and motion for him to follow.

Leia turned to Luke. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to worry. I was waiting for the right time. When we have time, there are a few other things I must tell you as well."

Leia nodded. "Fine." Then the two followed Mon Mothma down the hall. She stopped in front of a room they had never seen before. Then they stepped inside.

"Forgive me, I have some other matters to deal with. This is Commander Panco, our top scientist, he will fill you in." And with that, she stepped out of the room as a scientist walked up.

"General Skywalker, Princess, I assume you would like to know what is going on." They shook hands.

"Just Luke is fine."

"Alright Luke, just call me Panco."

They turned to Leia. "Leia will be fine." She told Panco.

"Pleased to meet you. Now, if you come over here, we have something that you will find most interesting." They came to a window were they could see two twelve year olds sitting on different sides of the room, glaring at each other. The window was thick, like it was soundproof and tinted so you could see in, but they couldn't see out.

"Who are they?" Luke asked.

The two looked exactly the same, dirty blonde hair that hung to their shoulders, blue eyes, and a bit on the tall side, but not yet as tall as Leia. The only difference was that one was dressed in black sith robes, and one in simple light Jedi robes.

"We believe that that," Panco pointed to the one in black, "is Darth Vader, and that," he pointed to the other, "is Anakin Skywalker."

"So, he split into two? Why is he twelve?" Luke asked as Leia asked "Why are they here? Can't they get out?"

"Neither of them have a lightsaber, and we believe their Force powers have been blocked. We have no idea why this happened. They seem to both have the same memories, all of them, but contain the minds of twelve year olds."

"Has either one said anything."

Panco smiled, "Yes, it is quite amusing. The only thing they have done is fight with each other. They have been like this for the past five hours. Glaring at each other that is. They have been twelve for about a day and a half now."

"Why is it amusing?" Lei asked.

"You will see soon enough…" Panco said mysteriously.

"Why are they here and not in a cell." Leia continued.

"They are minors, so we cannot. It is against our policy. Plus, I doubt a cell could hold them. Luke, there is one other thing."

"Yes?" he hadn't taken his eyes off the boys.

"Because you are a blood relative, and the only one we know of, you have, well, umm…"

"What is it?" he turned back to Panco.

"You are their legal guardian. We had no other choice."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: So... Lemon here. I went out on a bike ride with my sister and brother and mother, and Mellow fell and hurt her knee. That's why she's not here right now. Don't get me wrong, we are okay bikers. It was just raining.**_

_**I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**p.s. Mellow says hi**_

_**Disclaimer: I. No. Own. Star. Wars.**_

_Last time..._

_"They are minors, so we cannot. It is against our policy. Plus, I doubt a cell could hold them. Luke, there is one other thing."_

_"Yes?" he hadn't taken his eyes off the boys._

_"Because you are a blood relative, and the only one we know of, you have, well, umm…"_

_"What is it?" he turned back to Panco._

_"You are their legal guardian. We had no other choice."_

Luke paled as Leia laughed. "Oh, the irony. And you are only 23" She added.

Luke stuck her tongue out at her. He looked back at Panco. "May I see them?"

"Of course, we have been waiting for you."

Leia smiled. "Hey, I want in on this too."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Fine, you may come with. But let me explain something first. Can you give us a second Panco?"

"I will wait by the door." He moved away.

"Leia, when my mother gave birth to me, there was another child."

"So you have a twin?"

"Yes, a twin sister actually."

"Where is she? Perhaps we can get her to help. She might-" Luke stopped her.

"Leia, my twin sister is already part of the rebellion."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other's eyes.

"It's me isn't it?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that. It's like I always knew, but I-"

"I understand."

"How did you find out?"

"A ghost told me."

"Luke," she laughed. "Fine, don't tell me, I will find out later."

"You know what this means, right?"

"What?" she sounded confused.

"Leia, I'm Luke _Skywalker."_

She gasped. "You mean-"

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

She looked at him seriously. "Well, at least I'm not his _legal guardian_."

"You had to remind me."

"Well, shall we go see what you're up against?" She walked towards the door. Luke followed behind her.

They walked up to Panco. He gave them a smile of encouragement and opened the door. They walked in and both boys whipped their heads around to look at them.

The first one to speak was the one in black. "Ugh, what are _they_ doing here?"

The one in Jedi robes stood up and ran over to Luke. "Luke, you're here! I knew it! Now I can get away from _him._" He turned and glared at the other boy.

"You seem to be forgetting that we are the same person." The boy added seriously.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"D2" Anakin laughed at that. "Oh Force, I can't believe you fell for that!" The boy leaned against the wall laughing as the other sneered and turned away.

Luke had a feeling the scientists were laughing at him.

Anakin (the one in Sith robes that I shall now call Vader) finally noticed Leia. He looked shocked. "Princess, what are you doing here?"

Anakin stopped laughing and whistled. "You look much more like Padme than before." His eyes glazed over. "Padme." He said dreamily. "I miss her."

"Yes, and you never stopped reminding me of that." There was a moment of silence. Vader turned to Leia. "Great, now look what you've done with him." He stood and walked over to the Lovesick Anakin. He paused a moment, then slapped him. Vader walked back to his side of the room.

Anakin finally came out of his trance-like thing. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Whatever." Vader turned back to Luke. "You can fix this right?"

Luke came out of his shock. "Uh, no. I don't even really know what happened."

Vader sighed. "Very well. Can you at least get rid of him?" He pointed to Anakin.

Luke rolled his eyes. The two really were acting like a pair of twelve year olds. He looked over at Leia. Her face was red and she was biting her lips to keep from laughing. Three seconds later, the twins burst out laughing.

Anakin and Vader stared at the two of them.

"Are you, laughing?" Vader asked them, cautiously. Anakin looked over at him. "Of course they are laughing. What did you think?"

That just made them laugh harder. Thirt seconds later, the two finally calmed down enough to breath normally.

Both Anakin and Vader rolled their eyes at the same time and said "Are you finished?" Then they looked at each other, horrified that they had said the same thing.

This, as you can guess, made Luke and Leia start laughing again. Finally, they calmed down.

Luke looked over at Leia. "I so needed that."

"Me too."

"So what now?" Luke asked her. They stared at each other and smirked, silently agreeing to something.

Anakin and Vader looked at each other worriedly, recognized the mischievous smirks from their own experiences.

"I'll be right back," Luke told Leia. He slipped out of the room. Leia was left with Anakin and Vader. She was surprised they brought back no memories of her times on the Death Star. It was probably because she wasn't scared of Vader anymore. Especially now when she saw him like this.

Anakin approached Leia. "Uh, Princess?"

She knelt down. "Yes? You can call me Leia, you know."

"Okay…Leia. Would you happen to be related to the Royal family of Naboo?"

She smiled. "That I will tell you later."

"Why can't you tell me now?" he whined.

"She did tell you." Vader rolled his eyes. "The fact that she didn't say no means yes."

"Oh." Leia laughed.

"Why, aren't you the smart one?" she teased.

"Of course I am." Vader said smugly. "I-" he stopped when he heard Anakin laughing at him. "Why you-" He charged at Anakin, only to find himself being blocked by an invisible shield.

He hadn't seen Luke slip back in. He definitely hadn't noticed the small nod he had given Leia. What he did notice was the sudden presence behind him. He looked up and saw Luke there.

"Oh, hi." Vader said innocently. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Luke dropped the shield between Vader and Anakin. "Now who wants to get out of here?"

Anakin raised his hand and jumped up and down. "I do. I do." He stopped. "It was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" He looked down at the ground.

_**AN: So, how should we torture the two. I'm thinking of something, and it includes pop-tarts.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Okay, new chapter time. Thanks for your reviews. Ummm... I uploaded a chapter after this, cuz I promised you pop-tarts. SO, this is more of a filler chapter and to set some things up, next chapter will have some laughs.**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**_

"Oh, hi." Vader said innocently. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Luke dropped the shield between Vader and Anakin. "Now who wants to get out of here?"

Anakin raised his hand and jumped up and down. "I do. I do." He stopped. "It was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" He looked down at the ground.

"Anyways," attention was brought back to Vader. "How are you going to cover this up? I mean, I _am_ the _enemy_. People aren't going to like this."

"Well, you have no weapons, your Force powers are blocked, and you have the body and mind of a twelve year old." Luke explained. "There really isn't anything they can do about it."

"So, where are we staying, another prison cell?" Vader asked sarcastically.

"No, you will be staying with me. And I think Leia will be too. Leia?" She nodded. ""Great! Then it's all settled."

Both Anakin and Vader were shocked. "Why can't we stay by ourselves?"

"Because you're twelve." Leia replied. "You're minors and have to stay with a guardian."

"Luke? Luke is our guardian?" Vader asked upset at having to have a guardian.

A Luke and Leia's nods, Anakin shook his head. "I hate irony."

"You and me both."

"At least you two agree on _something_." Leia sighed. "Now, shall we get going?"

At the boys' nods, Luke led them while Leia followed behind, making sure they didn't run off.

They walked through the halls. Vader looked everywhere, trying to memorize the hallways. Anakin was studying his son. He would occasionally turn back and look at Leia.

How you holding up back there? Leia heard a familiar voice ask in her head.

**Luke?**

Yes. I'm using the Force to speak in our thoughts. I thought it would work. I read some notes in Ben's stuff about it. I thought, because you were Force sensitive, it might work.

**Very well, do you know where we are going?**

Yes, it's a room towards the edge of the base. They normally use it for visiting families. It has room for all of us. Are you sure you want to stay?

**Of course I want to stay. Mostly because I have experience with children from when I was younger. You need my help.**

You're right.

**So, what are we going to do about clothes and stuff.**

I talked to Mon Mothma. She said she would take care of it.

**I hope we know what we're doing.**

Me too, sis. Me too.

The rest of the walk was silent. When they finally reached the room, they stepped inside and closed the door.

There was an awkward silence, until (guess who) Anakin interrupted it.

"Well, this is awkward. Why don't I cut my arm off and fall down dramatically?" Vader laughed at Anakin's jibe at Luke.

"Hey, I had no choice."

"You could have joined me." Vader said seriously.

"Why would he have done that? You're evil!"

"How many times have we gone over this? WE are THE SAME person."

"Whatever. I'm going to pick out the biggest room."

Anakin walked off

"Aren't all the rooms usually the same?" Luke asked confused.

"Yeah, but he's going to measure them all to make sure."

"Oh, well then."

"Do you guys have any black paint?"

"What?"

"My guess is the rooms are all going to be white. Do you have any black paint?"

" No, I don't think so."

"That sucks." Vader walked off.

"Well, I'm going to bed. It is rather late and we have had a busy day."

"Luke, can they get out of this room?"

"No, the lock will only open to you or me."

"Okay, then it's safe to go to bed?"

Luke laughed. "Yes, you can go to bed tonight without worry."

All four of them fell asleep easily that night. They had no clue what the next day would bring, but that's okay. If they knew, they would have stayed in bed all day and there would be no story.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry both of these were short, but at least you have two.**_

_**Disclaimer: I no ownie de Wars of de Stars.**_

Luke woke up the next day to silence. He stood and walked out to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and sitting on the couch. He turned on the news, nothing interesting was on, so he turned it off.

He looked around, noticing he wasn't in his usual apartment. Then it all came back to him. His father was here! And he was two people, talk about a multiple personality disorder.

He heard a groan and turned around. Standing there with a confused expression on his face was Vader. He could tell it was him because he was wearing all black. And his hair was black. Wait, what!

"Where'd you get the black hair dye?"

"Found it."

"Mmmm-hmmm…"

"Fine, I stole it from Solo's room."

"Thought so, wait how did you get out?"

"I didn't. C-3P0 got it for me."

"Remind me to have a talk with that droid… wait, Han uses hair dye, but why does he have black? I thought it was brown. Never mind, just wait until I tell Leia!"

"Where is she?"

"Asleep."

"Oh, well. I'm gonna go eat."

Luke nodded and all was silent for a few minutes.

Untill,

"Cool. POP-TARTS!"

"Hey, those are mine! I found them!"

"But I want some!"

"There are only two left!"

"Yeah, two for me, none for you."

"Hey! I want pop-tarts."

Luke walked into the kitchen tiredly. "What are you two going on about?"

"He took my pop-tarts!"

"They were never yours!"

"Yeah they were!"

Anakin and Vader were in the kitchen, fighting over a box of pop-tarts. Luke shook his head, why him?

"Neither of you can have the last pop-tarts!"

"Why not!" They said together.

"They're Leia's. It's like her morning coffee." Luke moved to the cabinets. "Good, they brought everything from our old apartments here. Oh, THAT's where my other lightsaber went!" He took out a lightsaber and clipped it too his belt. "Hmmm, could one of you two get me a spoon." Luke grabbed a jar and set it on the table. He looked up and found Vader and Anakin staring at him weirdly.

"Fine, I'll get a spoon myself!" Luke grabbed a spoon and took a scoop of whatever was in the jar. He stuck it in his mouth and his eyes widened. He ran to the sink and rinsed his mouth out.

"LEIA!"

"WHAT!" Leia had walked in, her hair a mess and her hands over her ears.

"Why do you keep switching the sugar and salt jars!" Oh, so THAT was what he was eating.

"Because, Luke, you can't have sugar for breakfast!"

"Why not?" he whined.

"It's bad for you, now where are my pop-tarts!" She spotted them in Anakin's hands.  
"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed them and started eating.

She turned back to Luke. "The fact that you freak every time I do is only a bonus."

Luke rolled her eyes, grabbed the other jar and starting eating sugar, ignoring Leia's glares.

Anakin and Vader just stared at each other. It was, they didn't have a word to explain it.

"Ughh…" Vader groaned. "I'm going to my room, don't bug me." And with that he walked off, leaving Anakin to deal with Luke and Leia.

"Hey Luke, can I have some?" He asked cautiously.

"Grab a spoon," Was his only answer.

"So," interrupted Leia. "What's the plan today?"

"Plan A: bring Han here." The two stared at each other and thought about it. Anakin watched in interest.

"No."

"Plan B: Go freak the alliance out by walking around the station with no real purpose."

"Maybe, anything else?"

"Plan C: We could all get to know each other."

"Boring!"

"Plan D: We spend the day doing nothing, pigging out, watching movies, and playing stupid games."

Leia smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"First things first, let's go drag Vader out of his room and play clue."

"But I hate that game." Anakin whined. His children stared at him before looking back at each other.

"He clearly hasn't played extreme clue, has he?"

"What's extreme clue?" Anakin was ignored.

Luke used his force powers to move the furniture around. He then pulled out a box.

"Now, I think it's time we bring out the dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, we are slow**

**Lemon: Very slow**

**Mellow: WE are sorry**

**Lemon: Very sorry**

**Mellow: WE hope you aren't mad.**

**Lemon: Really hop**

**Mellow: hop?**

**Lemon: Really hope**

**Mellow: Huh?**

**Lemon: Really huh?**

**Mellow: Be quiet!**

**Lemon: REally quiet**

**Mellow: Sigh, we don't own Star wars.**

**Lemon: REally don't own**

**Mellow: Gotta go, busy**

**Lemon: REally busy**

**Mellow: STOP THAT!**

**Lemon: really sad :(**

**Mellow: sorry**

**Lemon: Really sorry**

**Mellow: UGHHHH!**

**Lemon: Really :)**

_"Plan D: We spend the day doing nothing, pigging out, watching movies, and playing stupid games."_

_Leia smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"_

_"First things first, let's go drag Vader out of his room and play clue."_

_"But I hate that game." Anakin whined. His children stared at him before looking back at each other._

_"He clearly hasn't played extreme clue, has he?"_

_"What's extreme clue?" Anakin was ignored._

_Luke used his force powers to move the furniture around. He then pulled out a box._

_"Now, I think it's time we bring out the dead."_

Luke and Leia walked off in the direction Vader had gone.

When they arrived, they saw him reading.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

Vader raised his eyebrow, "reading."

"That's boring, come play clue."

"No."

"Why not!"

"I don't want to."

"Too bad," Vader felt himself rising out of his bed. He looked down to find himself floating several feet off the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing, have you ever played clue before?"

"Yes, it was Padme's favorite game."

"Good, then we don't have to go over the rules."

Soon, the four found themselves sitting in the corners of the room. A giant holographic gameboard took up most of the room.

Anakin looked down at the holopad he was holding.

"Characters" He read. "Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa, Anakin Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, and Darth Vader."

"Wait, but we're the same person."

"Doesn't matter," Luke waved off the comment.

Anakin looked back at the list. "Weapons, lightsaber, force lightening, blaster, grenade, and politics."

"Politics?"

"What?" Leia asked a confused Vader. "Politics can be deadly."

Anakin shrugged and continued.

"Places, Tatooine, Senate, Jedi Temple, Naboo, Death Star, and my imagination."

"Yes, now let's begin. We'll each play ourselves. Now, the mystery is…"

Luke pulled out a card and read "Who's guarding the cookie jar, where is it, and what weapon are the using to guard it?"

"What kind of question is that?" Vader asked.

"A good one, now who's starting?"

"I am!" Leia shouted. She pressed the roll dice button and two holographic dice were rolled. The game began.

Two hours later, and a lot of yelling, Luke made a guess.

"Is Han Solo hiding the cookie jar on Tatooine with Force lightening?"

The computer beeped affirmative.

"Yes! Ha, in your face Leia!"

"Han, that traitor." She said seriously, then burst out laughing. "That was fun, want to play again?"

At that moment, Han walked in.

"Hey guys, I finally found you. Nobody would tell me…"

"Great Han, you're here. We were just about to play another game of clue."

That I…have to…go on a mission, yeah. I don't have time to…"

"Han, stop lying and join us. You know you want to…"

"No, I actually don't."

"Solo, join us. I am not suffering alone."

Han froze. "That sounds kind of like…"

Leia took that moment to drag Han over and set up another game.

"Han, this is Vader and Anakin Skywalker." Luke pointed to them.

They both waved to him.

Han sighed and sat next to Leia. "My life is so messed up. Who's starting?"

"You can, now move over. I don't want you looking at my cards."

"Fine," he moved over and rolled the holographic dice.

He rolled a two and a three and moved five spaces, heading towards the Jedi temple.

"So, why are there two twelve year olds here?" he asked

"Experiment gone wrong." Luke explained

"Time travel again?" he asked

"Again?" Anakin asked confused.

"No, it split him into two personalities and de aged both." Leia said

"So, Anakin Skywalker is really Darth Vader?"

"Yep." Luke nodded.

"When did you go time traveling?" Vader asked this time.

"Well, it's more believable then what happened last time."

"What happened?" Anakin was getting annoyed.

"Yeah that was bad."

"WHEN did you TIME TRAVEL!" Vader yelled.

"Oh, and Leia's my sister."

"WHAT! I had TWINS!" Anakin was shocked.

"No, we're a guy. Padme did." Anakin stuck his tongue out at Vader who rolled his eyes.

"Well, that makes a lot of things awkward. Good thing is now she's free for me to make a move."

"I'm right here Han."

"Yeah, I know."

Leia rolled her eyes and the game continued for a few more minutes.

"So," Anakin started. "When did you guys go time traveling?"

"We didn't." Luke dead-panned. "You did. About a year ago."

"I did?" Vader asked, confused.

"Yeah, we had to erase your memory afterwards. If you want to, you could probably undo it now that you know." Leia explained.

"Oh," a second later, Anakin and Vader had flashbacks of the two hours he had spent in the future during his youth. They remembered playing twister with Luke and Leia. They both suddenly wished he had never remembered. His kids sure knew how to make a guy start doubting reality.

The game continued for another hour without much conversation. Untill, Vader stood.

"I got it!"

"What is it?"

"Leia arrested Jar-Jar with a grenade in my imagination!"

"Nice imagination, now let's see if your right." Luke laughed.

Vader sneered and the computer beeped affirmative.

"Who's up for another game?"

"NO!" yelled Han.

"Is this all you rebels do?" Vader asked. Han, Luke, and Leia stared at him.

They looked at each other.

"Let's play charades!" Leia jumped up.

"Yeah!" Luke agreed.

"Fine, but only one game. We don't need to give Chewbacca another heart attack if he walks in."

"It's a wonder you rebels have gotten this far."

"Stop talking to yourself Vader." Luke told him.

"Talking or no talking?" Anakin asked.

"Talking is allowed." Leia answered.

"I'm first!" Luke jumped up and grabbed a card from a pile that had just appeared.

"Oh, this is easy!" Luke got on his knees and said in a wobbly voice, "Do, or do not. There is no try."

"Yoda!" Leia jumped up.

"My turn," she grabbed a card.


End file.
